Invincible
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Una tragedia azota la vida de Manny, aprendiendo un valiosa leccion de la forma mas dolorosa...


¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con otro fic…con mi compu. Aun con ese estupido virus… en fin lo siento de verdad ;O; no eh podido aun dejar reviews lo siento…

Bueno este fic es un tema pues…un poco difícil creo yo, pero espero que igual les guste aunque…realmente es triste, me inspire en la canción de "Invincible" de Jesse McCartney quien estuvo en una situación muy difícil hace tiempo y por eso escribio la cancion.

Bueno dejemos el blabla y empecemos no?

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece! Le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

La canción de "Invincible" no me pertenece! Es de uno de los discos de Jesse McCartney llamado "Right where you want me"

8888888888888888888888888888888

**Invincible**

Una noche en Ciudad Milagro, Frida intentaba convencer a su mejor amigo a ir a una fiesta, pero el se negaba a ir.

-¡Vamos Manny!-exclamo Frida intentando convencerlo pero este negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Frida ni siquiera son de nuestra edad-dijo Manny pero Frida simplemente no lo escuchaba, entraban las palabras por una oreja y salían por la otra.

-¡Será divertido! Anda Manny, no quiero ir yo sola-dijo Frida triste intentando convencerlo pero Manny volvió a decir que no-Bueno pues… ¡iré sola!-dijo Frida y con esto comenzó a caminar a la puerta sin escuchar a Manny quien la llamaba y pedía que no fuera, ella siguió caminando hasta abrir la puerta y salir dejando Manny preocupado; ya era la una de la mañana y Manny no lograba conciliar el sueño preocupado, el tenia que haber ido, almenos a cuidarla y saber que ella estaría bien.

-¡Manny!-entro Rodolfo a su habitación un poco exaltado abriendo de golpe la puerta, Manny un poco asustado se sentó mirando a su padre confundido.

-¿Qué?-insistió Manny pues su padre no se atrevía a hablar, a decir algo.

-Es…bueno Frida tuvo un accidente-soltó de golpe Rodolfo, miro preocupado a su hijo quien estaba mas que nada sorprendido, no reaccionaba, no se movía, no le hallaba el sentido a aquellas palabras, o mas bien, no quería hallarle sentido.

Tan solo tomo 5 minutos para que Manny rápidamente se cambiara y subiera al carro de su padre, si, seria mas fácil ir con la velocidad que le proporcionaba sus poderes pero Rodolfo había insistido en irse en el carro, así Manny podría asimilar la situación, aun no salía de su asombro.

Entonces comenzó una canción en la radio, Manny la reconoció al instante, _Invincible_ de Jesse McCartney, hacia poco la había oído, sonrió con amargura, perfecta para la ocasión.

_I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it baby  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way_

Había puesto atención a la letra antes por un suceso que había pasado al cantante, pero no se había interesado mucho pues nunca pensó que podría pasarle algo similar.

_September 1st, 2003  
It took the life right out of me  
Hung up the phone  
Raced out the door  
Broken_

La música dejo de sonar en la radio, pero seguía en su mente, sabia lo que seguía.

-Mijo…-lo nombro Rodolfo, Manny miro a su derecha, ahí estaba su padre sosteniendo la puerta, no pudo creer lo rápido que habían llegado al hospital, desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad con torpeza y luego bajo del carro, el quería correr, entrar de golpe por los pasillos largo y blancos del hospital pero Rodolfo lo sostuvo firmemente de la mano.

Ahí estaban los padres de Frida, la madre estaba totalmente devastada, Manny sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho, aquella escena era demasiado triste para el, el padre de Frida estaba sentado al lado de su esposa intentando consolarla, pero ¿Cómo podría? El apenas y podía contener las lágrimas, mantenerse firme ante todo.

_Tried to believe that it wasn't true  
But in my heart I always knew  
That being the life of the party would catch up to you  
Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours_

Manny no podía aun creerlo, hacia poco la había visto tan bien, en la mañana incluso sonriente emocionada por la fiesta de aquella noche pero Manny no, hacia poco habían dado una platica sobre el alcoholismo y sus consecuencias, aquella platica no la había querido escuchar Frida, segura de que jamás podría pasarle algo parecido, estaba totalmente equivocada…

_I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it baby  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything was cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?_

Era todo tan eterno, las horas pasaban lentas, parecía incluso apropósito, como si el tiempo estuviera en su contra.

-Si hubiera ido…-se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, ese fue el comienzo de los "Si hubiera…" estaba mal, el sabia que no había sido su culpa, pero insistía en que el pudo haber hecho algo, se sentía tan mal, aquel dolor era indescriptible.

La madre de Frida había estado llorando por tres horas, ahora se había convertido en solo sollozos, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, cansados de tanto llorar; por fin el doctor salio, Manny se levanto de golpe, esperando alguna buena noticia, esperanzados de que algo pudieran haber hecho pero este negó con la cabeza mirándolos con tristeza, la madre de Frida comenzó a llorar con fuerza abrazando de nuevo a su esposo quien no pudo mas comenzó a llorar con ella, Rodolfo por su parte abrazo a su hijo quien tenia una expresión llena de sorpresa, tristeza, dolor, todo le dio vueltas, el mundo se detuvo para el, no vería mas a Frida, no la podría oír, no podría oír su risa de nuevo, ni verla sonreír, no mas travesuras, no mas Frida…

Regreso a casa, su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado, su padre había estado ahí a su lado, sin decir nada el sabia que no debía, aun no.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, meses… Manny había logrado componerse lo suficiente para poder visitar la tumba de su mejor amiga, con una rosa roja en sus manos se arrodillo y admiro aquella piedra fría, la acaricio por un momento y sonrió con tristeza.

-Perdóname Frida-dijo en un hilo de voz, apretó sus puños e intento no llorar-Perdóname por no haber venido a visitarte antes…por culparme todo este tiempo y tan solo estaba lastimándome…pero ahora lo entiendo…y eh aprendido de esto

Dejo la rosa junto con las demás flores que seguramente su madre había puesto hacia unos días; una lagrima rodó por su mejilla recordando de nuevo la canción, recordando lo ultimo.

_Who ever said that life was fair  
When you live without a care  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'_

El ambiente ahora era mas calido, una brisa agradable soplo con suavidad, sintió una presencia atrás de el, el siguió sonriendo y dijo de repente.

-Yo también Frida…y con todo el corazón…te quiero…-una vez que lo dijo se alejo seguro de que su amiga ahora podría descansar en paz, y que ahora era un ángel que siempre cuidaría de el desde el cielo…

888888888888888888888

Aquí esta… llore cuando lo escribí! Perdonen si es demasiado triste…en fin espero que igual les haya gustado espero Reviews, Opiniones y/o Sugerencias Nos vemos/leemos!


End file.
